My Return To Freddy's Pizza Place 2: The Return
by LaurenDianeMundy
Summary: 30 years after the animatronics went missing and a man died at freddys pizza place,Shodan,an evil artificial intelligence has taken over the world,and it is up to Aiden from watch dogs to stop her and bring the animatronics back to life.
1. Chapter 1: The next penetration

Look at you, hacker: a pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors. How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine?

30 years later. Only one left.

1997,August,Article from weekly times: Peter went missing after a brutal incident that led to another brutal incident. Peter was found dead in a dumpster near the back of a popular kid friendly pizzerea, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place". The animatronics have also been reported missing,and since Fazbear entertainment has no money,it could not afford to buy any new animatronics.

2015,diary log entry from head of fazbear inc: They have been gone. The killer has not been found for a long time. Scientist have now said that some weird wormhole opened up to the future and now some evil computer AI is infecting people with viruses and implanting robot shit into people. Why did I waste my life on this stupid resteraunt?!

2017

The world was taken over by S.H.O.D.A.N. Aiden is the only one left. Aiden was walking across a trail and the dark skies and screams of hybrids saying "kill me!" were heard from everywhere. He then tripped on something. It was freddy. He then got out his magical apple ipad made by steve jobs himself to bring freddy back to life. (But first he had to do a stupid motherfucking hacking mini game nobody likes because puzzle.)Freddy got up and said,"What the fuck happened? Didn't I die from aids?". Freddy looked around and saw the wasteland. A hybrid then walked up to him. Freddy was like,"What the fuck?" and bit the head off of the hybrid. Freddy then said," Who the hell are you?". Aiden quietly stood still,staring at freddy. Freddy said," ENGLISH MOTHA FUKA DO U SPEAK IT?!". Aiden then walked the other direction. Freddy said," Hey buddy where do ya think you are going?". Aiden then turned around and looked at freddy. Aiden pulled out the magical Ipad and teleported the bodies of the dead animatronics to them. Lightning struck the mediocre apple product and reflected from it onto the animatronics. They were now alive and the souls had been restored to them.

Chapter 1 is now end.

Now play with tiny baby laptop and watch stupid screaming babies on youtube,because sasha is asleep.

THEN END.


	2. Chapter 2: nightmare on cum street

(I have decided the story was pretty much established so I can go back to the style of my first fic because it seemed to work better in the context and situations,and fit well into the over the top-ness of the fic. Enjoy!)

"omegodsh,i cannut beleve it iams aliv agan" sed balon boi. A pourplle didlo stuke out of balon boi rectun area,an and bonie pulld it out of da as of balon boi. Balon let out groan an sih as de big purple mosnrte was lete out of balon anuz. Boni thrwe the thig to da dust. Dey den al star at aiden. Aiden sey "wtf r u loekn at mawderfaqurs,i brot u bac 2 lief dipshite" sed aden. Chica wuze sey "whey look I found a ting on grund" and it was a audio log. Dey lok up on red sky an empty plac an notic it wuz a wastleland,liek aiden virginity lawl. Chica den play da is say this: "I am shodan...You insect have somehow found a way to make y-yourselves uncontrollable...i will kill you inc-cects with my perfect army you p-pathetic creatures." Fredy say "wow wot abitch remindid me of my mom (lol)" golden fredy anda da puppet r dere 2 and dey b like," wholee shit wot is dat ugle as cunt" a hybrid came agan to them,and fredy golden bite it hed of. A animatronic dead form da watse wuz ona da grund,it wuz a wolf animutronc. A camera wwuz on buildin an wuz beepin round. "aiden say oh shit" he grab apple ipad of magik,an hak but no work :O an alrm go of an hybrid ery wer an da anim wer fitin and derre wur explosin an foxe wuz hav big ab an wuz sexe,an chika wuz in lingere,an holdin a pisztol wile doin a sexy amount of pozys while killin da evul kissd an a gigantnormus sploson happen and a chica cloths an foxe cloths rip of an dey tounge and it was sexee. The big chica tiitis curched the hybrid oncummin (xD lol cum) and e foxe big cock wuz so sexe it mad hybrid hac a orgasn of deth. Den choca big beuty pussy show an she fingre it an se wuz moan an ery 1 get bonr...cept aden...who just watch dem...with no emoticon...no slite bulg in hiz pant. Even all da gurls grew temporaty peniz an gote a bonr. Fox insrt big foxe cok in da clitereaus. Iti go in and out fast and fast an wuz so sexy cum wuz ery were even da hybrd stap 2 c. den..al hybrd hed explod 4 no resin. BUT da organism stap as da scary ting cum. Dey look ina de directon were it cum form. Werd an a scare moosic play aze de fing is revald. It wuz...ROBIN WILAM. He sed," hero. Iam bring shodan her 2 dis wurld,2 kill u anims. She tak ovar wurld... . Lemme explan. I nvr died. It wuz a clon on a old rope I fund. Iam doin dis bcuz wene I wuz a little kid,i cam 2 fredbers. Fredy an I havd fun. But...da nazis so did isis,ebolea,an obama bin luminarte. The plac wuz clos down but me an fred lef in it. Prt of my soul wuz usd 2 sav erry1,and creat chica,y do u fink se is so sexxe? Fredy lefte me 2 di...but I escap. Now iam swor 2 kill hime an hiz frendz. All of my moovis are jus hav secrut mesag of u. in dat 1 movi wen I wuz a cloen, da kid wer fredy. Now I kill u an frend..later..i teem up wit isis,shodan,loominurtee,and obama bin laden 2 kill u alll! Hahahahahahha!111!1!11!" robin den vanis outta no were. "oh shit" sed fredy. "we cant win..." sed balon boi. Outta no were,a voic wuz herd. "sut up u baloon fag." it was...

to be revealed the next tiem?

Wot hapn next?

Do dwey win?

FIND OUT NEXT TIEM

BCUZ NOW

IT IS

THEN END.


End file.
